my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
My Brawling Monsters
My Brawling Monsters (abbreviated as MBM) is a fighting game released by Big Blue Bubble, in collaboration with Bandai Namco. It was released on November 28th, 2018 on the Nintendo Switch exclusively. The objective of the game is to fully deplete your opponent's health by attacking them with various moves which change depending on which character you are using. As the title would suggest, the game is themed around My Singing Monsters, and you play as characters from the franchise. Gameplay Controls How To Play In My Brawling Monsters, you play as a monster from the My Singing Monsters franchise. Your goal is to lower the opponent(s) health all the way to zero. The player who is the last one standing is declared the winner. A basic attack is something simple, such as a punch. These moves take little effort, however deal low damage and have minimal knockback. Advanced moves can be performed by pressing a combination of B, X and Y buttons. Each character has 2 different advanced moves that they can perform. The combinations for their moves can be found in their bio, along with other information about the monster, such as style and special stat. Style affects how a character moves, damages and takes damage. A table of the current body styles is listed below: Maximum at a time is ★★★★★★. Cannot go lower than ★. Special stats are monster-specific effects that take place while that character is being played. For example, while a Pummel is being played, the Pummel is given +★★ Health, but -★ Speed. Some effects are more complex than others. Gamemodes Singleplayer Mode The player fights against between 1-5 AIs which are randomly chosen characters, at varying levels of difficulty which depend on which difficulty the player selected out of Beginner, Intermediate, Hard and Divine. (Divine is not unlocked by default.) The amount of opponents is also chosen by the player. A stage is decide by the player, although an option to choose a random stage is available. The rewards for beating classic mode are displayed below: Multiplayer Mode There are three options: #'Play with Friends': The player invites friends (or is invited) from their Friends List. #'Play with the World': The player plays with random people across the planet. #'Play in a tournament': The player joins (or creates) a private tournament with a name and a password. Multiplayer functions just like Singleplayer, except the amount of AI is determined by how many players are playing. AI are added to fill up slots until there are 6 competitors in total. In multiplayer, the players vote for a stage. There is no difficulty, as AI are permanently stuck on Intermediate. The rewards for beating a multiplayer match with friends or a tournament is nothing. In a match with the world, you are rewarded with 5 MP (Monster Points.) Losing a match with the world reduces your MP by 5. You start with 200 MP. Characters Playable Characters There are 44 current playable characters, 6 of which are DLC-exclusive and 4 PS4 only exclusives. Assistant Characters Characters that help with playable character's attacks e.g. Pummel summoning Thumpies to attack the opponent. Supporting Characters Non-playable characters with a major role in the game. Stages Stages are where the competitors battle. The stage is chosen by the players. The music for the stage is a Jammer Splash-style remix of the island's stage. There are currently 18 stages in total. Shop In the shop, coins ( ) can be exchanged for Characters, Records, Cards and Islands. The shop can be accessed in the menu by pressing Y. Oaktopus runs the shop. Below is a list of items that you can buy. Collectibles Cards Cards are novelty items that depict either a non-playable monster, decoration or an obstable (such as a Small Tree).On your online player profile, you can display up to 5 of your cards. When a card is unlocked, it cannot be unlocked again. Each card has a specific unlock method, usually being one of the following: *Being awarded it randomly occasionally after winning a round *Winning 5 rounds on a specific stage *Winning 30 rounds on a specific stage *Winning 10 rounds as a character *Winning 6 rounds as X style *Winning 24 rounds as X style *Buying from the Shop *Achieving X amount of MP *Owning X amount of Coins overall *Winning X amount of rounds They currently serve no purpose other than showing them off on your profile. The place where all your cards are displayed is in the Album, which can be accessed from the Shop by pressing X. Records Records are items that allow you to listen to a soundtrack from the game, from My Singing Monsters or from Dawn of Fire. They can be listened to by going into the Records menu in the pause menu and choosing what record you'd like to play. A list of records is below: Gallery Boss Monument.png|An example of a card. Record.png|Icon for Records. Trivia *This is the first, and currently only game made by Big Blue Bubble available on the Nintendo Switch. *There are currently 10 All-rounders, 8 Agiles, 7 Assailants and 8 Bulkys. (-1 for each if you don't include DLC.) *All characters within this game (excluding those on cards) are available in My Singing Monsters 1. Category:Games Category:My Brawling Monsters Category:Work in progress Category:Goldmelonmaster's Pages